Thayne goes to work (Jobie / Jobie and Mike)
This is your original version with Wednesday was Thayne goes to work with Jobie and Mike. Location * Hyde Creek Recreation Centre * Wilson Recreation Centre (at Lunch) * Port Coquitlam Bowling ProScore When you turn the power on, "PRESS RESET TO START GAME!". * Red screen and Yellow line (Alternate) * Blue screen and Green line (Normal) * Press RESET to begin. When the "GAME OVER *HAVE A NICE DAY!* message appears with red line and blue screen about 60 seconds. * Game over for Richard Tyler (Animated) -- the pagemaster (99) * Game over for Pac-Man -- pac-man world 3 (100) * Game over for Taran -- the black cauldron (101) * Game over for Sadler -- exile (102) * Game over for Lampy -- the brave little toaster 1987 (103) * Game over for Michael -- rock with barney 1991 (104) * Game over for Basil -- the great mouse detective (105) * Game over for Anne Marie -- all dogs go to heaven 1989 (106) * Game over for Milhouse -- the simpsons (107) * Game over for Billy Bevell -- rolie polie olie 2002 (108) * Game over for Tuff -- kirby right back at ya (109) * Game over for Belle -- beauty and the beast 1991 (110) * Game over for Phineas -- phineas & ferb (111) * Game over for Zowie -- rolie polie olie 2002 (112) * Game over for Lilo -- lilo & stitch 2002 (113) * Game over for Robbie -- the brave little toaster goes to mars (114) * Game over for Cody -- the rescuers down under (115) * Game over for Arthur Read -- arthur 1996 (116) * Game over for Rosie -- caillou (117) * Game over for Mario -- super mario rpg the legend of the seven stars (118) * Game over for Young Simba -- the lion king 1994 (121) * Game over for Caillou (Grey shirt in Season 1) -- caillou (122) * Game over for Troddler -- troddlers 1993 (123) * Game over for Fievel -- an american tail 1986 (124) * Game over for Toad -- mario party 7 (125) * Game over for Bart -- the simpsons (126) * Game over for Amy Rose -- sonic x (127) * Game over for Nemo -- finding nemo 2003 (128) * Game over for Claire -- resident evil 2 (129) * Game over for Tails -- sonic heroes (130) * Game over for Kirby -- kirby 64 the crystal shards (131) * Game over for Blanky -- the brave little toaster 1987 (132) * Game over for Stanley Griff -- stanley playhouse disney (133) * Game over for Piglet -- the new adventure of winnie the pooh (134) * Game over for Bugs Bunny -- space jam (135) * Game over for Woody -- toy story 1995 (136) * Game over for Olivia -- the great mouse detective (137) * Game over for Franklin -- franklin 1997 (138) * Game over for Sonic -- sonic heroes (139) * Game over for Link -- super smash bros melee (140) * Game over for Littlefoot -- the land before time (141) * Game over for Yoshi -- super smash bros melee (142) * Game over for Spongebob -- spongebob squarepants (143) * Game over for Oliver -- oliver & company (144) * Game over for Young Link -- super smash bros melee (145) * Game over for Little Bear -- little bear 1995 (146) * Game over for Toadette -- mario party 7 (147) * Game over for Dash Parr -- the incredibles 2004 (148) * Game over for Solid Snake -- metal gear solid 1998 (149) * Game over for Abe -- oddworld abe's oddysee (150) * Game over for Pikachu -- pokemon the first movie (151) * Game over for Olie -- rolie polie olie 2002 (152) * Game over for Tommy Pickles -- rugrats 1998 (153) * Game over for Shawn -- barney & friends 1992 (154) * Game over for Donkey -- shrek 2001 (155) * Game over for Stitch -- lilo & stitch 2002 (156) After your 60 seconds. * You can see the ProScore logo at the end, wait a few minutes, you'll see the "POWER DOWN PENDING...", about 20 seconds before we turn off your monitor. Category:Thayne goes to work